Two Hunters in a Fruits Basket ( rewrite )
by Mama Pocky
Summary: ( rewrite ) Dean and Sam follow a lead to Japan on a demon that Castiel claims to be a direct line to Lilith and the big man upstairs. Get the demon to spill where Lilith is, end the apocalypse. Easy, right? Wrong. The boys always have this nasty habit of running into the most life-changing people.


**Chapter One:**

Dean Winchester stepped off the plane and into the terminal, staggering slightly as he struggled to regain balance as normal colored returned to his previously green face. There was some kind of comfort that being on land had brought him and if he could, he might have collapsed on the ground and began to kiss it as it was something that fourteen hours on a plane had convinced him he was never going to see again. However, due to still being in the process of regaining his balance, Dean had settled for nothing short of a mental _thank you_ to whatever out there might be listening in order to express his appreciation for once more being firmly planted on the ground - where he belonged. A few moments of silence, in which the only thing that could be heard was the hustle and bustle of the crowded airport, passed between Dean and his companion, little brother Sam Winchester, passed as he blinked several times in order to regain sight. You see, the big, bad, rough-and-tough, I-loose-to-nobody-but-myself, Dean Winchester had one massive fear:

Flying.

"Are you alright, Dean?"

Dean might have answered his brother with an affirmative yes if he hadn't noticed that arrogant smirk on his brother's face. Clearly this was funny, if not hilarious, to his younger (but significantly taller), brother Sam Winchester. Sam had considered being a little more empathetic towards Dean, but the fact of the matter was that his big brother rarely got sick or disoriented and the moment was too priceless and rare to not appreciate. Besides, when living a life like this you learned to appreciate all of the small moments - especially the moments where your cocky older brother couldn't tell left from right and looked as though he were going to hurl back up the crappy airplane sandwich that they had been given.

"Shut up, Sammy"

"Are you sure you don't need a barf bag?" Sam responded quickly, that smirk still plastered onto his face as he moved over to his brother, placing a large hand Dean's back, beginning to rub small, comforting, circles in between his shoulder blades in hope that it might aide him in **not** vomiting all over the airport ground.

"Do you want to get -" Dean paused for a moment, leaning forward and placing his hands firmly onto his knees and puffing out his cheeks slightly, his eyes closing tightly as he tried to reorient himself and settle down his churning stomach, " - Punched?" He wheezed slightly, bending forward even more. Fortunately his eyes were closed and he wasn't able to see the onslaught of eyes that were starring at him. Not like the starring would be uncommon here, anyways; the two were taller than the average male by a solid five inches and were noticeably foreign.

"And risk getting tackled by all of the guards?"

"Try me"

Sam blinked, though not in surprise; if his brother were to punch him, it would be daring - but not a surprise. Besides, Dean Winchester was known for doing various daring things and the fact of the matter was that punching his brother in a crowded airport would be far from the most daring thing that he's ever done. Removing his hand from his brother's back, his shoulders sagged in some untold defeat and he shook his head slightly. His big brother, Dean Winchester, gave him migraines; the fact that he didn't have to take two pain relievers a day to cope with his big brother was absolutely astonishing.

"Let's just get our luggage, Dean"

"Agh," Dean groaned as he slowly lifted himself up from his hunched-over position, stretching forwards and then backwards to relieve some of the cramped feeling that he had accumulated during the flight, "I hate this part. You wanna know why, Sammy?"

"I don't really **want** to know why" Honestly responded Sam, shoving his hands into his pockets as he looked up to the ceiling of the airport, beginning to mentally count the tiles. They really didn't need to be standing in the middle of one of the most crowded airports in the world, but Dean's monologue demanded that they do, "But you're probably going to tell me, anyways"

"- For starters," Began Dean, in affirmation of his brother's statement, "You have to shove through a whole bunch of people to get your luggage. And then you get the wrong luggage. When you get to your hotel, you open your bags and instead of having your nicely-packed clothes, you find there's a whole bunch of diamonds in the suitcase that should have been your own" Dean spoke matter-of-factly,as though he were bringing key information to the table, "On top of a bunch of demons chasing you down, you also have a load of scumbags with the clothes that you wish you had chasing you down because you have all of their stolen diamonds and money because they think you're some kind of expert spy"

"Did you just sum up the plot to the movie _Dumb and Dumber_?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's possible, Sammy"

"Sure" Was the snorted response.

"Anyways" Dean spoke, articulating the word slowly as he began to change the subject, "We got a lot to deal with," Dean took a step forward, beginning the long and painful trek to the baggage claim, "I don't know why Cas couldn't have just transported us here by his . . . own means . . ." Dean trailed off slightly, putting a filter on what he said being that he was in a public area.

"Transportation via Cas is too dangerous at this moment," Sam replied, "With Cas being on the angel-radar and under strict watch because of the fact that he's around us, it could spell bad news for him if anyone in the clouds learned that he was helping us try and find Lilith"

"Is there any reason as to why he sent us to Japan, of all places?" Inquired Dean, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I mean not that I'm complaining; I'm a big fan of _Busty Asian Beauts -"_ Dean licked his lips slightly with a dry grin, looking over to Sam who had only rolled his eyes in response, "- And I stand like five hundred feet above everyone here, I'm like _Godzilla,_ " Sam rolled his eyes again, "But you know, up until now, everything has been heavily focused in 'Merica. So why are we here?"

"Well," Began Sam as he carefully maneuvered his way through the crowd, being diligent and attempting to not bump into anyone, "I was kinda thinkin' the same thing. However, Cas told me that he has two leads here - One on a demon that has a direct line to Lilith. Apparently he's the CEO of one of the world's biggest company whose headquarters are stationed here in Japan-"

"Go figure. Out of all of the vessels this guy could have, it's the one that's probably extremely difficult to reach-" Interrupted Dean with a dissatisfied snort, "So we gotta get to big macho guy to get to Lilith. Got it. Who's the other lead on?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck slightly as he came to a stop, his fingers scratching at the skin slightly. Pressing his lips together, he appeared to almost be slightly nervous. People bustled around them, shoving past the two men who were now rudely standing in front of the baggage claim. Sam dropped his eyes to his feet, almost debating on whether or not he should say it, and then let his eyes drift over to the baggage claim. Various sorts of suitcases bumbled by on the conveyor belt and Sam took extreme precaution to pluck up the two backpacks that they had brought, that of which only had the essentials - two pairs of clothes and a toothbrush -, and tossed the black one over to Dean.

"Why the hell are you so silent?" Inquired Dean, catching the backpack with a slight _umph_ as it landed in his stomach, arms wrapped around it, "What are you hiding from me, Sammy?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Sam insisted as he put his backpack onto his shoulders, adjusting it slightly, "I'm just trying to think of how to word this to you without you being all skeptical and what-not" He scratched his chin with a slight huff, feeling the stubble that had began to grow at his chin. ". . . Wow, I really need to start shaving"

"Look, Sam. Now isn't the time for you to try and change the conversation to how you need to shave. This is a serious discussion we're having right here. Who is the other person that Cas thinks he has a lead on?" Dean pressed, putting his own backpack onto his back.

"Well, you're not going to believe this, but -"

"- But what?" Interrupted Dean.

"- Well . . ." Continued Sam, continuing to scratch his chin slightly, as though it might ease the topic of conversation, and then lowered his voice to a whisper"Cas thinks he has a lead on God"

Dean blinked firmly, struggling to register what had just come out of his brother's mouth. God? That didn't make any sense. Hadn't they given up on trying to find him months ago? Instinctively, Dean brought his fingers up to brush against the pendant that was resting on his neck and then brought his hand down.

"So, what? God's swimming in a pot of tea somewhere or makin' some sand art somewhere?" Sarcastically remarked Dean a bit louder than he initially intended to.

"You know what, Dean - It sounds just as crazy to me as it sounds to you. But the fact of the matter is that Cas is almost certain that God, along with the direct line to Lilith, is somewhere in this country. He hasn't narrowed it down to what area, but he thinks here is a good place to start. Lets just give Cas a chance, alright? And keep your voice down when you talk" Sam insisted, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders, "Regardless of anything, we need to find somewhere to stay for the night until we can meet up with Cas somewhere"

"Oh this is just freakin' peachy," Snorted Dean, gripping the shoulder straps to his backpack, "So we've got a direct line to she-devil and God in only one of the world's most populated countries and no idea where to start. Hell, we don't even know if one of the people we're looking for even _exists._ This is just great, Sam. Just great -" Dean began to follow his brother who had once more begun to maneuver his way through the crowd, occasionally apologizing to someone that he bumped into, "But hey - I guess I can't complain too much" Shrugged Dean.

"And why is that?" Asked Sam, looking back at his brother who was struggling to keep up with him due to the masses of people.

"We're in Japan" Dean answered, as though those three words had explained it all.

"So?"

"So-" Dean continued, moving his head slightly as though it might jog Sam's memory, "- _We're in Japan._ You know - the land of the many beautiful Asian women in which I will impress and sleep with. Even if we can't find what we're looking for, who says that I can't have a little of fun while we're here? Besides, Bobby's been helping me learn some Japanese so I can watch anime without subtitles. This is a great place to put all of my learning to work. Just because we're here on a job doesn't mean we can't have a little fun" Dean pressed his lips together slightly.

And as they began to head towards security, Dean Winchester couldn't help but feel an unusual drop of emotion in his stomach. Something big was going to happen - Something they hadn't even known of before. Something that was, currently, unfathomable to them. But he couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what.


End file.
